Three Simple Words, So Hard To Say
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Turkey has a hard time telling Japan that he loves him. Why would he? Japan loves that awful fetta-bread after all. However, after spending the day with his beloved for his birthday and the insistence from TRNC that he should admit his feelings, will he tell Japan? Turkey/Japan, mentions of one-sided Greece/Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdily dowdily neighboroonies! [I don't know why I keep starting A/Ns with this] How is it going on this fine day? Yeeep, there's nothing to do (and it's no use going outside because it's so DANG HOT), and I've been meaning to write this thing for a week or so. Thusly, here it is. A Turpan thingy. It will not answer the following questions:**

**-Why do I write for unpopular pairings that almost no one ever thinks of?**

**-Why do all the pairings I've written for involve Japan?**

**-Why am I asking these questions?**

**-Who are you?**

**-Who am I?**

**-Timmy?**

**-MOM?**

**-Is anyone a My Little Pony fan?**

**-Does the previous question have anything to do with this story?**

**-Why am I still wasting your time with these questions?**

**Enjoy! Or don't. What do I care?**

* * *

It was one of those rare days for Turkey- there was no Greece to bother him (as he was backed up with meetings for the day) and he was able to hang out with Japan, even if it was only for a little while (Japan mentioned something about having to watch Italy while Germany was gone). He had spent most of the day catching up with his Asian friend, as they hadn't had much time together in quite a while, and when they _did_ spend time together, Greece was usually there with the two. It was no secret that Japan and Greece spent a large amount with each other, and no country doubted that they loved each other.

Turkey knew this as well, but to him, more so than anyone else, it was heartbreaking. He had always had an affection for Japan, but his friend never appeared to reciprocate. In addition, he knew from the very blossoming of Japan and Greece's friendship that would eventually fall for each other, if they hadn't already. His love was, is, and never would be (or so he figured) returned by the recipient. Not that he cared much. No one would ever be able to take his affection for Japan away- not Greece, not even Japan himself. No, he would love Japan forever.

"...and that's when I realized that- Turkey-san, are you listening?"

Turkey snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. Sorry, Jappy. I was lost in my own thoughts for a second. Please, go on." he replied, giving his beloved a smile.

Japan gave his friend a strange look, eventually nodding. "As I was saying, I realized that..." Once again his words missed the Turk's ears. He wasn't stuck in his thoughts now, but he was distracted by Japan's appearance. His facial expressions, the movement of his hands when he explained things, everything- it was all Turkey needed to be happy. Well, other than Japan's personality. Another thing that had attracted him to the Asian was the way he acted. He was so different from the nations he had known his entire life. He was shy, quiet, and polite to everyone, which made him seem quite delicate- but this wasn't so. Opposite of that, really. On the outside, you'd never figure that Japan could be capable of handling himself in battle, but believe me when I say that Japan became a completely different person on the battlefield. He was a destructive force- but outside of war, he appeared delicate.

As he admired his friend, he remembered to add 'mhmms' and 'yeahs' every so often so Japan wouldn't notice he wasn't really listening. "What do you want? I honestly can't think of anything." Japan said.

Turkey blinked. Japan snapped him back into reality as he did before, but he didn't know what Japan was asking him about. "I'm sorry?"

"Your birthday is coming up, correct?" asked his friend.

The masked man nodded. "Yeah. So?"

Japan looked down to the floor for a moment before glancing back up to the Turk. "Well, a few days ago I was thinking about what I should get you for it. However, I've been having a lot of trouble. I just wanted to ask what you wanted." he explained.

Turkey paused for a second, considering his love's question. What_ did_ he want for his birthday? A few dirty thoughts flashed into his mind, but he hurriedly dismissed them. "Uhh... well... I guess I want... you."

Japan blushed lightly. "You want... me?" he echoed quietly.

Turkey's eyes widened. "I meant... I wanted you to spend the day with me!" said the masked nation. "I'm sorry, I just... it came out wrong."

"O-Oh, of course." There was a slight hint of disappointment in Japan's voice, but Turkey didn't pick up on it. "Well, I guess we could. What day would we be hanging out?"

"Next Saturday. Is that all right?"

Japan nodded. "It'll be fine." He stood up from the Turk's couch. "I have to get going now. I'll see you next Saturday."

Turkey waved to his friend. "Yeah. We're gonna have a lotta fun!" The Asian smiled before he walked out the front door or the Turk's.

"Are you going to make a move when you two are spnding the day together?"

The masked nation jumped slightly. He turned to the front door, where his little brother TRNC (the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus) was suddenly standing. "Oh, kiddo. I didn't hear you come in." Turkey said.

TRNC shrugged. "I had just gotten to the front door when Japan came out." he replied. The elder mumbled a soft 'oh'. "So, are you?"

"Am I going to make a move on Japan?" The younger nodded. "I... no."

"Why not? This might be your only chance." TRNC reasoned.

Turkey sighed. "Look, I just can't. He doesn't love me. He loves... fetta-bread." he murmured.

The young micronation blinked. "You'll never know if he does or not if you don't try."

"Kid, it's obvious he loves fetta-bread. Everyone knows it and I know it's not worth it to try."

TRNC stared at his brother for a moment. "...all right. It's your funeral." he said, climbing up the stairs to his room. Turkey slouched and sighed again.

~'..'~

The days before Turkey and Japan's date went painfully slow. He still had Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday to get through. TRNC still brought up that Turkey should admit his love to Japan, but as many knew, the Turk was stubborn about things when he really believes something. He was absolutely _convinced _of this. "I've never been more sure of something in my life!" he would tell his little brother.

"You shouldn't be so pessimistic," would reply the micronation.

The arguing at least made the days fly by a little faster, and soon, it was Saturday. Turkey stood nervously by the door, waiting for his friend to arrive. When the doorbell finally rang, he flung open the door, startling Japan. "H-Hello, Turkey-san." he mumbled, still slightly startled.

Turkey blushed. "Heh, hi. Sorry about startling you. I've just been... really looking forward to this, you know?"

Japan nodded. "I see." The two stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. "Should we go, Turkey-san?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's get going." he said. "Cyprus, we're leaving!"

"I have two working eyes, you know." TRNC said, who was sitting on the couch in the living room (which is right near the door).

"Well, just don't burn the house down while we're gone!"

"What do you think I am, an arsonist?"

"...just don't cause any trouble, kid." With that, Turkey and Japan left the house.

Japan glanced at his friend. "Are you sure your littl brother will be okay alone?" he asked.

Turkey nodded. "He'll be fine. Cyprus can take care of himself pretty well." he assured the Asian.

The Japanese nation seemed slightly skeptical. "If you say so..."

The rest of the day was lovely. Turkey showed Japan a lot of his sights (despite the fact that Turkey says Japan never sight sees), had lunch, and then spent the rest of the day talking while they walked around Istanbul. To be completely honest, Turkey hadn't been happier in quite a while. Around sunset, the two returned to the Turk's home. "I guess I should get going now," Japan told his friend.

_I should tell him._

"Wait! Um..."

_Don't you idiot. He doesn't love you._

"Yes, Turkey-san?"

_The kid is right. It's worth a try._

"Why don't you come in for a drink first?"

_Even if it means getting your heart crushed?_

"I suppose I could."

_Even if._

"Great." Turkey opened the door for his friend and followed suit. "What would you like to drink?" he asked his friend.

Japan sat down on the couch. "Would it be too much trouble to make tea?"

"No, of course not!" Turkey said. "It'll just take a few minutes." He walked into the kitchen in the next room and started making the tea.

"Are you going to tell him?"

The masked nation flipped around, startled, and saw his brother. "Allah, kid, stop doing that!" he hissed.

"Sorry, Turkey."

"And for your information, I am!"

"It's about time."

Turkey scoffed and turned back to the kettle. "Whatever. And don't think that this is 'cos of you!"

TRNC rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say." he said. "I'll watch the kettle, Turkey. Go tell Japan."

"N-Now?"

"Oh for Allah's sake, _yes_ now."

Turkey sighed. "Wish me luck."

"You'll certainly need it."

"Shut up."

Turkey headed back into the living room and sat bveside Japan. "Cyprus is watching the kettle," he told Japan. "So... did you have a nice day?"

Japan nodded. "Yes. It was quite enjoyable. We don't spend much time together, after all." he replied.

The Turk smiled. "Yeah. It was just great to spend a whole day with you." He paused. "Um, you know, Jappy, I've been meaning to tell you something..." The Japanese nation looked over to his friend, curious. "Look, Jappy... no, _Japan_... you see, I... um, well... I like you."

The Asian blinked. "I like you too, Turkey-san. That's why we are friends."

"No! I... uh..." The masked nation stared off into the living room entrance where TRNC was standing. he held up a paper that said _KISS HIM _in all capital letters. Turkey heeded his brother's suggestion (or rather, demand) and grabbed Japan by his shoulders, face flushed crimson. The Asian squirmed uncomfortably, not enjoying the physical contact. Turkey stared into his beloved's eyes (which silently asked "What are you doing?") before placing a soft kiss on Japan's lips.

The Japanese nation went rigid and heavy blush appeared on his face. Turkey pulled away and murmured "Seni seviyorum, Japan."

The Asian merely stared, completely in shock from his friend had done. When he _did_ speak, all he managed to choke out was "T-Turkey-s-san..."

"Do you feel the same way, Japan?" Turkey asked nervously.

Japan went silent again before saying "I-I don't know!" He jumped up from the couch. "I need time to think!" He darted out of the house and into his small car parked on the side of the street. Turkey watched as Japan hurriedly drove out of the neighborhood.

"At least you did it, Turkey." TRNC said, standing beside his older brother.

The Turk let out a very soft sigh. "Yeah."

The younger patted his brother's arm. "He just needs time to think. He'll come around."

"I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: The end. So, what'd you think? Pretty good huh? Or did you think it sucked? WHAT DID YOU THINK? ANSWER ME!**

**Of course I'm just being weird again. ****Also, should I write a sequel to this, or leave it as is? I don't know. ;A; INDECISIVENESS.**

**Well, see you around! VODKKAAAAAA~!**


	2. Hey Look, I Finally Wrote The Sequel

**A/N: I MUST write a sequel! I must! I just haven't had any inspiration! But that new person reviewing this inspired me!**

**YOU SHALL ENJOY**

* * *

"Do you feel the same way, Japan?" Turkey asked nervously.

Japan went silent again before saying "I-I don't know!" He jumped up from the couch. "I need time to think!" He darted out of the house and into his small car parked on the side of the street. Turkey watched as Japan hurriedly drove out of the neighborhood.

"At least you did it, Turkey." TRNC said, standing beside his older brother.

The Turk let out a very soft sigh. "Yeah."

The younger patted his brother's arm. "He just needs time to think. He'll come around."

"I hope so."

"Would you like me to leave?" TRNC asked.

Turkey shook his head. "Nah. Stay with me for a little."

"I should get the tea, brother." Cyprus said, glancing back towards the kitchen.

The Turk blinked, then nodded. "Ah. Right. The tea. Forgot we were makin' that."

Cyprus disappeared for moment before returning with two cups of tea. The two sat together in a silence while TRNC sipped his tea. Turkey merely stared at his. He eventually put his full cup down on the side table and sighed. "You don't like the tea?" TRNC asked, glancing at is brother's full cup.

"Not really. I got it for when Japan comes over since I know he likes tea and all." Turkey replied. "I never liked it. Can't even stand the smell of the stuff." He sighed. "I think I screwed up, kid. I shouldn't have tried anything. He doesn't love me."

"Japan never said he didn't love you. He said he didn't know how he felt. Perhaps he always thought he cared for Greece romantically but that kiss clearly sparked something inside him saying otherwise." TRNC said.

"I suppose you're right. I just hope he figures out everything soon." Turkey said.

Cyprus got off of the couch and took the two cups. "I guess I should leave you alone for a bit. I'm sure you have things to think about."

Turkey sighed. "Yeah."

~'...'~

Japan darted out of Turkey's home and quickly unlocked his Honda. He got in, started the car, and drove out of the neighborhood. He was still blushing furiously from the kiss. _T-Turkey-san's loved me all this time? How did I not pick up on this?_ As his mind raced, he started to realize that he'd enjoyed the kiss. But he didn't know why. _Everyone... everyone thinks I love Greece, I thought I loved Greece, but now I just don't know._

When Japan got home, he immediately entered his room. He wanted to tell someone, ask them what to do, but who would he call. "Let's see..." He found his cellphone on his desk and flipped through his contacts. "Germany-san, Italy-kun, America-san, China-san, Prussia-kun, Turkey-san- Oh_ gods_ no-, Hungary-san... yes, I shall call Hungary-san." He dialed her number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" called Hungary's voice on the other line.

"Eh, um, Hungary-san..."

"Oh, hi Japan! How are you?"

"I-I'm... fine."

"Something's on your mind. Tell me."

Japan couldn't believe she figured that out so fast. "Well..."

"Tell me." Hungary said sternly.

"Well, here's the thing. I was spending Turkey's birthday with him... and..."

"What? What did Turkey do _this_ time?" she demanded.

Japan hesitated. "Um, he, uh, k-k-k-k-"

"Kissed you?" Hungary guessed.

Japan's cheeks heated up, though she luckily couldn't see. "Y-Yes."

Hungary squealed with glee. "That's so cute! I knew he liked you~! Now tell me, was it brief? Did it get intense? Did you _enjoy_ it?"

"Hungary-san, please-"

"I'm sorry, Japan. Force of habit. Anyways, what's the problem with him kissing you? Didn't you like it?" Hungary asked.

"I-I don't know. That's the problem, Hungary-san. I don't whether-"

"You love Greece or Turkey?" she guessed again, cutting him off.

Japan blinked. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Guess what I say." Japan replied.

Hungary was silent for a moment before saying "Oh! That's just from years of being asked for relationship advice!" she explained. "Anyways, just think it out, Japan. Think over why you enjoy each man, who you love more than the other, and who's better for you, m'kay?"

"All right."

"Good. Bye now, Japan!" She hung up.

Japan sighed and decided to try her advice. "Let's see..." he opened up a Word document and made to categories labeled 'Greece' and 'Turkey'

_Greece:_

_Pros: Quiet, loves cats, always has time to spend with me, kind_

_Cons: Sleeps way too much, has no energy, in debt, despises Turkey_

_Turkey:_

_Pros: Energetic, generally kind (except when around Greece), friendly (except when around Greece), strong, protective_

_Cons: OVERprotective, despises Greece, hates cats/most children (he does like TRNC), lives in generally unfriendly area of the world_

He looked over the list he'd created over and over. It still wasn't any easier. Japan groaned and held his head in his hands. "This is so hard." Japan decided to put it off for a while and relax.

~'...'~

Japan only continued to put it off, as anytime he tried to think he only became more and more confused. He avoided Turkey, fearing confrontation, and avoided Greece, knowing it'd only make everything more muddled. Eventually, it became time to attend another World Meeting (which were becoming ever more frequent as they continued to accomplish nothing) and he hoped neither would approach him. As he walked in the meeting room, a nation behind him said "Japan."

The Asian jumped and turned around. it was Greece. "Hello, Greece-san. H-How are you today?"

Greece shrugged. "I could be better. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I suppose." Japan replied, trying to make the conversation go as fast as possible.

The Grecian blinked. "I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been avoiding me?"

Japan shook his head nervously. "N-No! Of course not! I've just been... busy..." he said. "Well, nice talking to you. I'm going to-"

Greece cut him off. "What've you been busy with?" he asked.

"Just... things. You know."

"What things?"

Japan was actually becoming slightly annoyed. "Paperwork. Meetings with my boss. The typical."

"Oh."

Japan turned around and walked away. Over his shoulder, he said "Can't make small talk! The meeting'll start soon!"

Greece seemed confused, but nodded. He followed Japan and sat beside him as the Asian sat down. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Greece asked.

Japan sighed. "No." The Japanese man watched other nations enter the meeting room. When he saw Turkey enter, he tried to make himself as small as possible, hoping Turkey wouldn't see him. Unfortunately, he did. He also saw Greece beside him and scowled.

He headed over to the two and sat down on the other side of Japan. "Hi Japan." Turkey greeted, ignoring Greece.

"Hello, Turkey-san." Whether Japan liked it or not, he started to blush after he spoke Turkey's name. "Erm, I haven't seen you since your birthday."

This caught Greece's attention. "His birthday?" he echoed in an almost angry tone.

Turkey nodded, smirking. "That's right, fetta-bread. Japan spent my birthday with me." he said triumphantly. "See, he _does_ like me."

Japan blushed more. "Um-"

"Well, I'll have you know that Japan digs my sexy cat ears."

Turkey rolled his eyes. "Not with the stupid cat ears again! He doesn't like them!" he exclaimed.

"He does so."

"Does not!"

"Does so."

"Guys, please stop..." Japan pleaded.

"Well, Japan says he thinks my mask is retro cool but not hipster chic!"

Greece scoffed. "Oh please. How could Japan like anyone who resembles the Phantom of the Opera?"

Turkey glared. "I do not look like him!" he growled.

"Turkey-san, Greece-san, please..."

"Whatever you say, Phantom. He stills likes me better." Greece said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"No, he likes me better!" Turkey objected.

"No, he likes-"

"GUYS, STOP!" Japan shrieked, upstarting. The two jumped and gave Japan bewildered looks. Japan gasped when he realized he had been yelling. He looked around and saw other nations were staring as well. "Ah, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell like that." The other nations looked away, but Greece and Turkey stayed in the same position. "Greece-san, Turkey-san, you are both my friends." Japan said. "I like both of you." The two snapped out of their bewilderment and made an annoyed sound. "But... I do like one more than the other..."

They both blinked, then shot a quick glare at each other, knowing that either had a large chance of the being the one. "Who is it, Jappy?" Turkey asked.

"Japan, it's me, right?" Greece said.

Japan waited for a moment. He really didn't want to break his friend's heart... "Um, well, I like... um..."

"Just say it. You can't wait forever." TRNC said bluntly as he passed by.

Japan was becoming very nervous now. "Uh... it's..." He whispered the last word.

Both leaned forward. "Who?" they said in unison.

"I'm CANADA!" Canada said, annoyed.

"Not you!" Turkey hissed.

Canada blinked, surprised, and left them be.

Japan looked back and forth to both of them. "Um... it's..." Again he was too quiet.

Turkey seemed impatient. "Jappy, you're being too quiet. Out with the name."

"Yeah. We want to know." Greece agreed (though that went on to be the only time he ever agreed with Turkey).

"Please, Japan. We need to know."

"Need."

Japan squeaked out "Turkey!"

Turkey had a look of surprise. "What? Really?" he said, absolutely nonplussed.

Japan blushed. "Yes, Turkey-san. I prefer you over Greece-san." He glanced at Greece. "I-I am so sorry!"

Greece sighed. "It's fine. I just care if you like me at all."

"I-I do!"

Greece nodded. "Then we're fine." He shot a threatening look at Turkey.

"Japan... really? Then does that mean...?" Turkey's voice trailed off.

Japan smiled very lightly. "Y-Yes." Very quietly, he added, "I love you, Turkey."

Turkey grinned. "I was hoping you'd come around!" He hugged Japan, who squirmed again to the point where Turkey quickly let go. "Heh. Sorry."

"I-It's fine, Turkey-san. I'll get used to it." Japan said, brushing it off.

Greece stood up. "I guess I'll leave you two be." he said calmly. he glanced at Turkey. "Lucky jerkface."

Turkey's grin widened and he kissed Japan on the forehead. "Seni seviyorum, Japan!"

"Aishiteru, Turkey-san."

* * *

**A/N; IT TOOK MONTHS TO DO, BUT I DID IT. I finally wrote the sequel chapter~! I'd been writing this since I'd finished the first chapter, but I stopped after Turkey's first segment. Then of course that new person reviewed it and I felt the need to end this because Turkey and Jappy should be together, y'know? They're perfect for each other! Even my friend who hates Mr. Turkey thinks they should be together! Anyways, hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
